


Restless Dragons in Private Quarters

by UnclePotoos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Bulge, Dragon Fucking, M/M, No Plot/Just Porn, Oviposition, Zenyatta is a good partner, Zenyatta walks in on stuff, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: Genji's dragon has a mind of its own and Genji ends up not really having a problem with it





	Restless Dragons in Private Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I found that there was a significant lack of dragon fucking and ovi in the fandom and a lot of people wanting it. When you can't find any you must provide. First time writing this stuff so let's go.

Thinking back, Genji couldn’t remember how he’d gotten into this situation, with his dragon looming over him, his mask long discarded, and claws pawing at his sides as its tongue teased his crotch. One moment he was deep in mediation, the next he was on his back and roughly prodded by a massive beast he didn’t believe he’d summoned. His thoughts were cut off as the dragon’s tongue plunged deep into his pussy, licking his insides and making him quiver.

He didn’t understand why his dragon was behaving in such a way, but with how it was behaving he really couldn’t complain. The dragon was huge, possessive, easily doing with him as it pleased. Genji couldn’t help but get wet as he thought about it more, though thinking was hard with how the dragon’s low growls sent intense vibrations through his body. He was its plaything, and he revealed in it.

It wasn’t long before the ministrations sent him over the edge. With a strangled scream, Genji climaxed, squeezing hard around his dragon’s luminescent tongue and squirting juices all over its muzzle. As if understanding, the beast removed itself from within Genji, giving him a few moments of calm as it gently licked the seeping fluids from his body and its mouth.

“This is so weird,” was all Genji could muster as his energy sapped away, soaking in the afterglow of the orgasm. With a weak hand, he reached out to the dragon, who nuzzled it and allowed him to pet its muzzle. Genji had never been able to see his dragon so close before, let alone be intimate with it. He’d never thought about this before, and now that it happened he didn’t really know what to think. He didn’t even know if he could call it sex, though masturbation didn’t feel right either. He tried to think about something else before his brain started to hurt trying to categorize what the hell just happened.

As he let his hand flop onto his stomach, the dragon began to shift, crawling over Genji’s body and wiggling oddly. Genji’s peeked up at the beast, questioning what it was going to do, when he felt something large and hot hover before his slick slit. His post-coital mind was too hazy too process it fast enough, and before he could voice any protests, the dragon slowly thrust its cock inside of him, making him silently scream at the sudden intrusion.

It was huge, much bigger than anything that had been inside him before, which was saying something because Zenyatta was deceptively creative in terms of sexual ventures. It was scorchingly hot too, making Genji worry for a moment if it actually might be burning him inside until the heat quickly melted into a pleasurable stimulation. He knew he was a mess, covered in drying fluids and mewing pleasured sounds with every slow thrust, and he was way beyond the point of caring.

\--------

He lost track of how long they had been going. All he knew was that the dragon’s cock continually swelled inside him, making his stomach bulge as he could feel when he was able to control his body enough to stroke the growing swell of it. There was something much too erotic about it, something the made his breath hick at the thought of the dragon leaving its bulge in him, marking him. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t dwell on it, not when the beast suddenly picked up the pace and started to roughly slam itself inside of Genji.

\--------

“Genji? Are you alright?”

Zenyatta gently knocked on his door again, knowing his student was still in his room yet not receiving an answer. It was rare for his meditation to last this long, and rarer for Genji to not come to him following. The omnic was nearly prepared to give him more time and leave to do other things when he heard what sounded like a pained groan from the other side. Zenyatta was always one to respect his student’s privacy, but concern for his wellbeing was more enough qualification to enter his quarters without explicit permission.

Without a second thought, Zenyatta floated into his student’s room, and what he found left him speechless. On the floor, he found Genji, and pretty much everywhere else, he found the familiar green glow of his student’s dragon. At first, he thought it was hurting him, and was willing to defend Genji from a beast he’d seen level a building. But when he heard an obscene wail come from the man, he was forced to stop and actually see what was going on.

Genji was helplessly gripping at the ground beneath him as the dragon, completely uncharacteristically, was pounding into him, its claws held his sides tightly as it thrust. He mask was nowhere to be seen, and the dazed and slack jawed expression visible on Genji’s face was enough to convey to Zenyatta that he certainly enjoying the treatment. The omnic was without words, watching the scene, unsure if he should be afraid for his student or if he should join them. He remained still for some time, hovering by the door he had closed when he realized the activities inside probably shouldn’t be viewed by others currently at base.

At some point, Genji must have noticed his presence, as his hand weakly reached over towards him in gesture before he was lost to another particularly hearty thrust. With caution, Zenyatta hovered over, conscious of the dragon who had certainly kept an eye on him the moment he began his way over. The glare was intimidating, but the omnic tried to keep a respectable distance as he gently settled on the ground behind his student, guiding his head onto his lap an massaging the tendons in his neck, just where he knew he liked it.

“Mas… ter….” Genji could barely keep his eyes open as he looked up at Zenyatta. He looked ravaged, the blush on his cheeks so dark the omnic wasn’t surprised his student’s body was spewing thick steam trying to keep his internal temperature in check.

Viewing this display, Zenyatta wouldn’t be shocked if he soon began omitting a bit, feeling himself become heated as his new angle let him see a great deal. The dragon’s impressive girth pressed into Genji’s body with great force, bulging the synthetic muscle of his stomach with its size. The man was at the dragon’s complete mercy, being fucked like a possession yet somehow restrained even it its ferocity. Tenderness in the passion as the beast gently nuzzled its muzzle into his student’s neck, bumping into Zenyatta’s hand.

With hesitant fingers, the omnic lightly rubbed the transparent surface of the dragon’s snout, surprised by the smooth texture of it. He had never really considered what the dragon felt like, always only seeing it as a weapon. He wasn’t even sure at this point what it was, but that was a matter for a different.

Genji moaned beneath him, and Zenyatta shifted, pulling more of his student’s weak body onto his lap and letting his back rest against his front. His synthetic hand came to rest on the man’s stomach, feeling contently the rise and fall of the bulge within him as the dragon’s pace quickened.

“Does it feel good,” Zenyatta cooed, keeping his voice low and gentle. Genji nodded, unable to form words as his orgasm was slowly creeping up on him. The omnic wished greatly that he could join in on the fun, sensing his own desire building, but he settled with comforting Genji as he was sure he was already overwhelmed by the great beast.

With a strong twitch and loud groan, Zenyatta knew his student had climaxed. The dragon stilled its movements, likely clamped in by Genji, and the omnic held his hand firmly as he rode out his orgasm. He looked so good, head lolled, breathing heavy, stomach bulging from the massive cock still inside. He wouldn’t be shocked if he came right there from how lewd the display was. Taking the moment to comfort him, Zenyatta rested his forehead against his student’s, and with a trembling hand, Genji pressed his palm to the omnic’s cheek.

“Thank you… Master…” he spoke, barely in a whisper.

“My pleasure.”

They clung onto the calm, just breathing in the silence and enjoying each other’s touch. It was broken, however, when Genji’s hand fell as he groaned. His face screwed uncomfortably as his hand desperately clutched his belly. Unsure of the cause, Zenyatta’s gaze snapped up to find the dragon thrusting gently, barely pulling out of Genji before slowly sinking back inside. As he watched the movement more, the omnic realized the bulge in Genji’s stomach was slowly growing bigger, as if the dragon was depositing something inside. Zenyatta gently rubbed the strained surface, and found was felt like small rounded objects beneath.

“Genji, what’s going on?” Zenyatta asked nervously, hand still rubbing his student’s stomach nervously, feeling a slight tremor and the large bulge lightly increase beneath his fingers.

“I do not… know… for sure,” he said in heavy breaths, obviously uncomfortable by what’s occurring. “But I think… it might… be… laying a clutch. I do not know why…”

Still concerned for him but unwilling to try and stop the dragon, Zenyatta continued to run his hands over Genji’s strained stomach, trying to help ease the strain of the growing “clutch” within him. It felt like an eternity before the dragon finally pulled out, and by the time it did, its large girth vanishing from inside did little to shrink Genji’s massive gut. The rounded swell was impossible to ignore, and Zenyatta could only imagine his student’s discomfort. The beast nuzzled his stomach, basically purring at its handiwork within his master, and once satisfied, vanished in a stream of wispy light.

Left in silence with countless questions and an egg-stuffed cyborg, Zenyatta was without word. His hand had stilled on the now rounded surface of Genji’s body, feeling as small orbs slowly shifted within his packed gut.

“I’m sorry.”

Zenyatta was surprised by the quiet voice beneath him. “For what?”

Genji shifted in his arms, though not much, as his new weight held him down. “I do not know what provoked my dragon to do this. It has never done anything like this. It has never appeared outside of my request, but I did not stop it regardless. I’m sorry you had to witness this, and what has become of it.” Zenyatta fell quiet for a time, unsure of how to respond to this. “Would it be alright if I brought you to your bed?”

Genji nodded, and with much care, Zenyatta cradled his student in his arms and set him on his mattress, his heavy body straining the springs. Finally off his back, the cyborg look significantly more comfortable, allowing his massive gut to rest on the sheets. A sigh of relief eased from him, and Zenyatta hummed his content.

“Is that better?” Genji nodded and let his eyes slip close, his lipped curling into a loose smile after silently wording thanks. Zenyatta came to rest behind him, hand running over the curve of his side as his heavy breathing eased into deep, slow breathes.

“There is no need to apologize,” Zenyatta said in the calm. “Whatever happened and whatever is happening is just what happens. Your dragon is a part of you, and it is not something to fight. If this is what it needed, then it was meant to be, and that is not something to be sorry for. We will figure out what it has given to you in due time, together.”

Genji remained silent, yet his hand searched his side until it feel onto Zenyatta’s hand, gripping it lightly. The omnic allowed him to take it, and hummed as he pressed kisses into his palm.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like y'all to know I wrote this at the gym today because I'm delaying working out. Hope it was good for you too.


End file.
